bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Makaze Kyoraku
History Makaze Kyoraku is the former Captain of Squad 10 of the Gotei 13. He is the adoptive son of Shunsui Kyoraku and the adoptive sibling of Sora and Orihime Inoue. Because of his rebellious actions and the dangerous powers of his zanpakuto, the Central 46 and Head-Captain Yamamoto had sentenced him to death. With the aid of his good friend, Isshin Kurosaki, Captain of Squad 9, he was almost successful in escaping. In the end, he was struck down by the Head-Captain while allowing Isshin to escape. In his dying moments, he cast a kido that reincarnated his soul in a human body, with no memories of his past life. At some point between then and the current storyline, Makaze was adopted into the Inoue family. Appearance Makaze has a slender, yet solidly built frame. While not as tall and muscular as other characters, such as Chad and Kenpachi Zaraki, he is about the same height as Ichigo and just as fit. He has a thin face with a rounded chin and a small, thin beard. His eyes are an iridescent hazel, that seem to change color in the right light. His hair is spiky and jet black, except for a series white stripes that give the appearance of tiger markings. Before his rebirth, he wore a slimmer version of the Captain's haori and a standard hakama with a cyan sash wrapped over his right shoulder and across his torso. After his powers reemerged, his spiritual form wears this exact outfit. Personality During his time as a Captain, he had a mirrored personality. While respectful to his subordinates and affable towards his friends and peers, he shows great displeasure with members of royalty, noble clans, and his superiors. He shows the same dislike towards people he perceives as thinking they are superior to others. He takes great pleasure in taking those people down a notch. After his rebirth, he showed a more timid personality, unwilling to fight and avoiding conflicts as much as possible. After regaining his powers, his old personality resurfaced, along with a large portion of his memories. He also has feelings for Isane Kotetsu. Plot Yet to be written. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Makaze is a born prodigy when it comes to swordplay. Believed to have spent most of his childhood in the Zaraki District, he was forced to hone his skills at a very young age, just to survive. He favors a style similar to Kenpachi's while using his sealed zanpakuto but is capable of using kendo and two-sword style in his shikai and bankai forms, respectively. He is also ambidextrous, switching his sword hand in the middle of an intense fight to attack holes in an opponent's defense. In combat, he tends to use swift, powerful strikes, meant to end the fight with a single blow if possible. After the initial strike, he switches over to a defensive style, parrying and then countering with precise slashes to either the limbs or vital points. *'Number One: Nadegiri (撫で斬り, ''"Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep"):' This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. *'Number Two: Oushi Kaisou (牡牛潰走, "Bull Stampede"):' This technique allows for Makaze to push an opponent through multiple barriers in a unidirectional thrust. Makaze flips his blade around in his hand and holds it with his right hand like a dagger. He then brings it up by his head with the tip of the blade facing his opponent and his left hand on the blade's pommel. After that, he charges towards his opponent at full speed, with the intent to impale him on the spot. If the opponent manages to block it, he starts pushing the opponent in a straight line with all of his strength. This motion is meant to break bones and the opponent's sword if possible. He can use this technique with any form of his zanpakuto. *'Number Three: Kyokan Uraken (巨漢裏拳, "Giant's Backhand"):' This technique is a more powerful form of Nadegiri. Makaze can only use this in his shikai form. He first positions the blade so that both hands are holding the blade horizontally with the thumbs of his hands facing each other. He then places the blade at his side, like he is unsheathing it. He then moves forward with blinding speed, moving the blade in a horizontal fashion. The motion is meant to bifurcate or decapitate the target. The attack can cleave straight through one of the towers in Las Noches. *'Number Four: Oni Takukeizou (鬼磔刑像, "Demon Cross"):' This is Makaze's most powerful sword technique and can only be used in his bankai. It follow the principles of iaido, performing the attack and returning to the starting position before the effects of the attack are even felt. He starts off by positioning the blades vertically by his head. After vanishing for a moment, he reappears in the starting place, facing the opposite way that he started in with his arms outstretched. After the motion, multiple X-shaped gouges appear in the area surrounding Makaze. Due to the speed Makaze moves at with this technique, the gouges appear at random, striking friend, foe, the ground, and anything else in the attack's range. For this reason, Makaze only uses this technique when none of his allies are around. '''Experienced Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' While not as good a fist-fighter as Yoruichi or Soifon, Makaze can use his off-hand to catch an opponent's sword in combat. Along with that, he can fend off multiple seated officers with just his bare hands. Shunpo Practitioner: While Makaze can use shunpo to a degree, he is limited to extremely short bursts of speed. He claims that he can't use shunpo multiple times in a short period without tiring himself out. Because of this limit, he mainly uses shunpo to supplement his swordplay. Immense Spiritual Power: Due to the abilities of his zanpakuto, Makaze is one of the few spiritual beings with infinite potential to increase. He is capable of defeating Gillians with just his sealed zanpakuto. His spiritual pressure was noted by Marechiyo to be frightening, if not completely terrifying. He possesses so much power that he never appears to tire himself out in combat, even releasing his zanpakuto after minutes of highly intense combat. His body seems to have adapted to his enormous power by limiting itself through his zanpakuto. He has great skill in channeling his power, as seen when he shattered Genryusai's kido barrier with a single strike. When channeling it, it appears as an indigo aura. Enhanced Strength: While not as strong as other characters, Makaze possesses enough strength to cleave through the buildings of the Seirietei, destroy Hueco Mundo towers, and cut an Arrancar's hierro. He has also been seen blocking strikes from Espada-level Arrancars. Enhanced Speed: Even without the use of flash step, Makaze is an extremely agile fighter, capable of taking on multiple opponents at once. His quick reflexes are key to his fighting style, using more speed than power against opponents. Enhanced Durability: Even before recovering his memories, Makaze showed above-average endurance, withstanding multiple blows from Acidwire, the hollow form of Sora Inoue. After regaining his powers, his durability took a drastic increase. He can endure blows that would kill normal shinigami and hollows in one strike. Keen Intellect: Makaze is a highly perceptive and deductive combatant, figuring out an opponent's strategy and devising ways to counter their moves in just seconds. He was also the first to discern where Rukia was being held during the Soul Society Arc. Kido Proficient: Makaze has shown some ability with kido, though he has only been shown using bakudo to restrain weaker foes. Zanpakutō Seikon Touzoku (精魂, Soul Thief) Makaze's zanpakuto takes the form a jian, a chinese longsword. The sheath is black, with silver skeletal designs decorating it. The blade itself is straight with dual edges and measuring in at about 70 cm. The guard is in the shape of a vortex and the hilt is wrapped in a tattered red cloth. The pommel is a small, thick ring with a charm bearing a deep resemblance to a hollow mask attached to it by a red thread. His zanpakuto spirit resembles a large, burning skeletal dragon, with a skull similar to that of a goat's, large claws on it's forearms, and a long tail without legs. : Ue Kuu Yaiba (飢え空刃, Hunger Void Blade): When Makaze cuts anything that possesses spiritual pressure, an amount that being's spiritual pressure is absorbed and stored in the zanpakuto. The amount stolen is proportional to the severity of the wound inflicted and is used mostly to power the abilities of the zanpakuto's release state. However, the stored power also grants Makaze considerable endurance. If Makaze kills something with his zanpakuto, the entirety of that being's spiritual pressure is absorbed, along with its soul. When this happens, Makaze also gains all of that being's knowledge and experiences. It can also absorb any kido below 40. This ability is constantly active. : Soul Communication: By touching someone with his sheathed zanpakuto, Makaze can look into their hearts and minds. While doing this, he can copy and tranfer information to and from his mind, allowing him to give others his perspective on things and see things through their eyes. *'Shikai:' The shikai form of his zanpakuto takes the form of a large Irish claymore, measuring at about 5 1/2 feet in length. The ring and charm at the pommel are replaced by an inch thick disk of bronze, with an image of an eye engraved in it. The hilt is wrapped in black leather and the guard resembles a goat's skull. The blade of the zanpakuto projects out of the skull's mouth, with the horns and back of the skull forming the connection between the blade and the hilt. The blade itself is dual-edged, straight, and appears to be very old, with scratches, pits, and burn marks covering the blade. : Shikai Special Ability: While perfectly suited to melee combat, Seikon Touzoku's primary purpose in shikai is to release the power stored in it's sealed form. *'Enhanced Ue Kuu Yaiba:' The amount of spiritual pressure absorbed with each wound is increased. Also, Seikon Touzoku is able to absorb most kido below 70. *'Soul Fire:' In his shikai state, Makaze is able to convert the spiritual pressure stored from ue kuu yaiba into a white flame which burns hotter than any flame produced by any other shinigami. However, he cannot manipulate the flames to the degree that the head-captain can. **'Oni Nagareboshi (鬼流れ星, ''Demon Meteor):' Makaze gathers a sphere of soul fire in his hand and takes aim. He then releases it with great speed and force. When it impacts onto something, it explodes with a force similar to that of a level 31 hado. **'Ranshi Yaiba (爛死刃,'' Burning Blade''):' Makaze sets the blade of his zanpakuto alight, increasing the destructive power of each swing and cauterizing each wound he deals to his opponent. While in this state, he can also project arcs of flames, not unlike the blasts from getsuga tensho, that can cut from a long distance. **'Oni Ibuki (鬼息吹, Demon Breath):' Makaze gathers soul fire in the palm of his hand and places his hand perpendicular to his face, just a little below his lips. He then exhales into the fire. The flames expand at a massive rate, incinerating everything in their path. **'Oni Oppo (鬼尾っぽ, Demon Tail):''' In this state, Makaze turns the blade of the zanpakuto into a solid flame. While like this, the blade can stretch and bend like rubber and is guided by his mind. He is able to see out of the tip of the blade and can use it to chase down and capture foes at blinding speeds. It can also be used to cut at longer distances than ranshi yaiba. It is his fastest attack in his shikai.